1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to temperature control switches, methods for using the same, and alarm systems using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Temperature control switches not only sense temperature changes of the surrounding environment, but also switch from an off state to an on state if the temperature is larger or smaller than a desired value, and maintains the on state even if the temperature changes back to an acceptable value. The temperature control switches have been utilized in many fields where temperature changes are to be monitored, such as reaction furnaces, electronic devices, and vaccine incubators.
However, to maintain the on state of the temperature control switches, logical operation chips or circuits with complicated logical operating elements are used in the temperature control switches, to accompany the temperature sensors. The temperature sensors send temperature signals to the chips or circuits. The chips or circuits compare values of the temperature signals with desired values to switch and maintain the on and off states of the temperature control switches.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a temperature control switch having a simpler structure, a method for using the same, and an alarm system using the same.